


Secret Smile

by Anoel



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-29
Updated: 2003-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a secret smile and you use it only for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smile

Song: "Secret Smile" by Semisonic  
Source: Smallville S1-2  
Size: 4 MB WMV  
Download: [Secret Smile](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-SecretSmile.wmv)

On Youtube:  



End file.
